Hypnotic Touch
by Linkz1
Summary: Harley Quinn has created a new hypno-drug.  It's up to Batman and Nightwing to get to the bottom of this mystery.  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Batman sat in the Batcave, thinking about the events of that evening. To think he went from having a romantic date with Selina to having to fight not just Harley Quinn but Nightwing too. Thanks to Joker, she was able to mix up some sort of hypnotizing toxin, he scratches his chin. I'll have to figure out a way to counter that for any possible episodes in the future. Batman's eyes narrow, still having trouble believing that he had to fight his own son thanks to that mad woman.

Getting up from the computer, he strides over to the sprawled figure of his best friend. Nightwing lay on a medical gurney, one eye swollen shut, his breathing was heavy. "Bruce..." A faint voice, poor Dick he thinks to himself.

"No, it's OK, Dick. Don't try to speak." Batman pulls off his cowl, placing it on a stack of crates.

"Harley-Harley Quinn-"

"I know Dick. She's the one responsible for this. Don't worry. We'll figure out what she did to you." Bruce hoped to sound more confident about it than he felt. Where do I start with this new toxin? I need a sample first of all.

Nightwing feebly takes off his mask, "I'm sorry, I had no idea what I was doing. It was like I was-I was in a trance. Almost as if I was madly in love with her!"

Bruce rubs his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him as best he can. "I know you had no control over yourself. I think she's trying to branch off from Joker now."

Harley Quinn, branching off from Joker. The thought alone strikes Bruce with a bit of fear. As crazy and obsessive as she can be about her "puddin", she is also an incredibly smart and talented woman. There's a reason she is where she is today after all. To think she has Joker as a some sort of twisted mentor. With his aptitude for chemicals, and her ability to learn and adapt, there's no telling what sort of things she can be capable of. One thing is for certain, Batman will need to do a little bit of detective work. Bruce snaps out of his trance as he hears the muffled footsteps and grumbling of Alfred.

"I say Master Dick, you do look a little worse for the wear this evening."

"Nice to see you too Alfred," Dick tries to chuckle against the pain he feels, damn, I think Bruce may have cracked one of my ribs on accident.

Alfred appraises Dick's condition, grabbing a bottle of disinfectant to treat some of his cuts, "What was it this time Dick?"

"Batman."

Alfred's mouth drops almost to the floor as he stares at Bruce.

"It's not what you think, Alfred."

"Well I should hope not Master Bruce. Care to tell me why he's in such a state?"

And here comes the fatherly side of Alfred, Bruce thinks to himself, he's always been quick to make sure his boys are safe though, can't say I blame him. "It was Harley Quinn."

Nodding, Alfred says, "Yes, Miss Quinzel. I seem to remember her being with Joker."

"I suspect she still associates herself with him, except now she's branching off. She's trying to fashion her own crimes, her own niche." Bruce shakes his head, still unbelievable what she did to Dick.

"This still doesn't explain why Master Dick looks like he's seen the business end of Batman's boots."

Dick tries to speak, "Harley drugged me Alfred. She had me fighting for her. It was like I was under some sort of hypnotic spell or something. I felt as if I was in love with her."

"Some sort of love potion?"

Bruce grunts, "I doubt it's something that benign. You should have seen what she was doing Alfred. Dick was ready to take my head off, I had no choice but to defend myself."

Alfred continues working on Dick's wounds, "So you don't think Joker was involved with this particular incident?"

"Not directly. I'm sure he had a hand in her little drug though."

It was such a surreal thing. Seeing Nightwing standing next to her as if he were some sort of guard dog, hell bent on protecting his master. Was this merely some sort of demonstration of what she can do? There has to be a bigger picture here.

"Bruce," Dick calls up from the gurney, "I'm not sure, but I think I may have been some sort of test subject for her. She said something about using her new tool to help rob some of the businesses in Gotham, and the bank of course."

A smirk cracks on Bruce's face, "Lucky for us, Harley has always been sloppy. At least we can warn Gordon. Do you remember how she administered this toxin to you?"

"Honestly, I don't remember. I remember when I cornered her on the roof of the GCN building, but after that, it's as if I was dreaming. Ow! Alfred, be careful!"

"Terribly sorry, but I'm doing my best sir, maybe if you didn't squirm so much." Alfred chuckles.

"Between getting smacked twice in the back by that weird gun of her's and Bruce kicking me in the ribs, I guess I should be thankful to be breathing right now." 

"Well sir, I think this about wraps it up for you." Alfred says as he finishes wrapping a large gash on Dick's forearm.

Thankful for the treatment being over, Dick slides off the gurney and stumbles to his feet. Feels like I've been hit by a truck, he thinks. "I'm going to head upstairs and sleep the rest of this off. Bruce, don't stay up too late. I want to help out on this one too."

Giving a warm smile to his friend, Bruce replies, "I'll be going to bed soon as well I think. Wouldn't dream of leaving you out of this case. You have a lot more reason than I do to want to figure out what Harley is up to."

Dick heads up to the main part of the mansion, leaving Bruce and Alfred in the cave. Alfred begins helping Bruce with some of his wounds, a small cut on his chest and a large bruise on his shoulder. Nothing too major.

"It was so hard to do Alfred." Bruce finally cuts into the silence.

"I know it was. He's your best friend, your son."

A frown clouds over Bruce's face as he thinks about the fight, replaying the images in his mind. Despite the circumstances, unsure of whether or not to truly forgive himself. "I let him beat me up pretty badly before I even raised a hand to him Alfred. Why would Harley have done something like this?"

"I think that Harley Quinn may have finally hit her criminal stride. It seems she's turning more and more like Joker everyday."

"My god," Bruce says incredulously, "it's bad enough having one running around Gotham City. Let alone a second. What if she is changing though. What if she becomes the same kind of unpredictable menace that Joker is?"

Alfred stops for a moment, a chill crawling up his back like a spider, "I really don't want to consider that, but it seems as if that is a possibility. Much like Joker, she may just want to cause as much chaos and mayhem as possible."

"If that's true, then she isn't going to stop at just drugging people to do petty thievery."

"I'm afraid not sir. Perhaps tomorrow Batman and Nightwing should pay a visit to Commissioner Gordon."

Bruce nods in agreement, "I think that's a perfect plan."

Alfred smiles as he finishes his work on Bruce's shoulder. "Now then, how about we get some sleep. Sounds like we have a busy few days ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Harley Quinn smiles widely as she replays the night's events in her mind. The images of Batman pummeling Nightwing making her giggle with the delight of a schoolgirl. The time has come for me to finally step out of the shadows of my puddin', she thinks. Her blond hair reflects the dim lights in her bedroom while she dabs at her make up with a damp towel.

The toxin I made was very potent. I owe a lot to Mr. J. She gazes dreamily at a picture of The Joker, Arkham can't hold you forever sweetheart. Harley wanders around her room a bit aimlessly, still intoxicated from the rush of seeing her foes fight each other. If I can make this even stronger, she thinks, then maybe they might end up just killing each other! A devious smile crosses her fair skin at the thought. Until she remembers how upset Joker had gotten the last time she tried to get rid of Batman herself.

"He never lets me have any fun!" Speaking to no one, she plops down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

I had Batman once before, she remembers to herself. Chained up, hanging upside down above a whole tank of piranhas. And he just got pissed off at me. Grimacing, she thinks, perhaps he's holding me back, maybe I ought to forget about him, move on.

A knock on her door interrupts her thoughts. "Harley? You home?" The familiar voice of her best gal pal, Poison Ivy!

"I'm here doll-face, why don't you come on in so we can have some girl talk!"

The door opens as Ivy strides in, confident and sexy as ever. Even Harley had to admit sometimes she felt attracted to her. "So dear," Ivy sits down next to Harley, "how was your evening?"

"It was the best night of my life!" Harley's excitement clearly boiling over, it felt good to actually tell someone about what she did, even if it wasn't her Joker. "That toxin that Joker helped me make worked like a charm."

"Oh?"

Sitting up and smiling at Ivy, she says cheerfully, "It was almost better than your own pheromone mixture!"

Ivy glaring at Harley a bit says, "I really do find that hard to believe my love. I mean, no man can resist me. Not even Batman."

Harley rolls her eyes, "Don't be silly. I used it on that annoying Night-freak, he nearly fell in love with me right then and there! You should've seen him! The dreamy look in his eyes, the way he fought for me-" Harley stops for a minute, is this really what I want from a man, someone who'd stand up for me? Is that why I'm doing this?

"Fought for you?" Ivy's interest piqued.

Nodding, Harley continues to tell her tale, "Yup! I gave him a good strong dose of the stuff. He was like a lost little puppy dog. He nearly took Bats out himself. They started fighting each other while I made off with a small stash of jewelry I had taken with the old five finger discount."

Ivy laughs, Harley is so short-sighted, she thinks, "Honey, you hypnotized him so you could steal a bunch of cheap jewelry?" She looks over at Harley's nightstand where the pile of shining objects lay. "You have a lot to learn about the power of mind control my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Mind control is a powerful tool. You can bend the wills of men to do your bidding, you can do more severe things than theft. For instance, say you want to hold the city hostage."

Harley stares at Ivy, a slight glazed look to her eyes, "OK, why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know! For the money! The fun of it?" Ivy sighed, trying to remain patient. "That's not the point though. You could hold the city hostage by using your toxin on a scientist who controls some rare bacteria that could make everyone sick. Make the city pay up, or you make him dump the bacteria in the water supply."

"That's so Scarecrow though!"

Ivy laughs, "Still, it's better than stealing bad jewelry."

Harley sighs, maybe going on my own might be more difficult than I thought. I'm not really that creative with my crimes. Mr. J always was though, he had so many ideas, either in that crazy head of his or blueprints. She looks at Ivy and smiles at her, maybe I'm not really alone. After all, Ivy has always helped me out of jams. Maybe she can help me figure out the perfect crime. I may not be able to take out Batman without pissing of my puddin', but I can take out the Night-freak.

"Penny for your thoughts sweetie?" Ivy breaks into Harley's thoughts.

"Ivy," Harley begins, taking a deep breath, "we're friends right?"

Ivy nods plainly, "Of course we are. I mean, we share a nice place together, and a lot of our secrets."

"Good. Because-well-I-" Harley hesitates, unsure of how to ask Ivy for her help, or at least, giving her some direction for her next crime. "I would love if you could help me come up with a plan to get rid of that annoying Nightwing guy. I don't know why, but I just don't like him. He reminds me so much of Robin, and not in a good way!"

"Well, getting rid of Nightwing? I suppose I could help out. One less crime fighter in Gotham is always a plus in my book." Ivy smirks, the thought of taking out one of the original Teen Titans, and now one of the most notable heroes aside from Batman, just makes her giddy with excitement.

Harley laughs as she hugs Ivy tight. This is going to be one of the best crimes ever. Maybe after this Mr. J will finally see how truly capable I am! She smiles widely at Ivy as they pull away from each other, "This is going to be fantastic!"

"Don't get too excited, we still need to figure out a way to lure him out. Considering what happened tonight, we can pretty much count on Batman being with him constantly."

"I think I know how we can get two birds with one stone." Harley grabs a small bottle labeled "Hypno-Tox" off her nightstand.

Ivy appraises the bottle, "So, this is the stuff then? Joker helped you with it, didn't he?"

"Of course, my Puddin's a real genius when it comes to chemistry," Harley says, sounding more like a proud parent than girlfriend.

Ivy takes the bottle from Harley and gingerly opens the top. A rather pungent odor emits from the container causing her to gag for a moment. Catching her breath, she says "It definitely smells strong."

"And it is strong!"

"So, who will you give it to then?"

Harley again smirks, the remnants of the make up on her face making her look like a deranged clown, "We'll use it on both of them."

Ivy nods her approval, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, but how do you administer this? Do you turn it into a gas? Or do you somehow get them to ingest it?"

"I have my secrets," Harley winks, "let's just say, there's going to be free samples for everyone."

"What do you mean free samples for everyone?"

Harley raises a finger doing her best to imitate a school teacher, "We'll be at the grocery store. I'll have one of my girlfriends disguised as a vendor, passing out free snacks with the toxin mixed in."

Ivy laughs, she gets an A for creativity at least, "But how do you ensure that Bats and Nightwing get a taste?"

"She'll make them eat a sample."

"OK," Ivy begins to think this plan may have some legs after all, "but what would we be doing at the grocery store?"

"Robbing it of course! We stage a hostage situation, and bang! The two are lured right into our trap! Ha ha ha!" Harley's delight echoes throughout her room as she dances about.

Ivy watches her friend as she gets up from the bed and makes her way towards the door. This plan is so stupid, so simple, it could work I suppose. "Harley, have I ever told you that you're not the smartest girl I know, but damn if you're one of the prettiest!"

Harley stops dancing and looks over at Ivy, was that a compliment or an insult? "Umm, thank you, I guess."

Ivy laughs, "I love you dear!" She blows Harley a kiss as she walks out the door.

This plan is going to work, Harley thinks to herself. Between Ivy and me, we'll have Batman and Nightwing eating out of my hand! She plops down on her bed and says aloud, "Puddin', I'm gonna make you so proud of me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jim Gordon sat at his desk reviewing files on all of the most recent crimes in Gotham City. He had received Batman's report on the previous night's events, disturbing things involving Joker's lieutenant, Harley Quinn, and some new type of hypnotic drug. Jim stops his browsing and opens Harley's criminal file. His computer monitor fills with an entire rap sheet of petty thefts and assaults.

Sighing, he pulls up her personal record, how could a young woman like this go so bad? She attended college, got passing grades, her major was in psychology. A penchant for the high profile criminals of the world drove her to apply for a position at Arkham Asylum. Arkham, he thinks to himself, lighting a cigarette and inhaling deep the soothing vapors, that's where things went wrong. Expanding the Arkham portion of her file he reviews all the information on her brief tenure as The Joker's personal psychologist.

He shakes his head as he recalls what happened. A good young woman with her entire life ahead of her falls in love with the Clown Prince of Crime, a complete sociopath with no real goals, other than to set chaos on Gotham whenever the chance arises. If things had gone differently, if she had been stronger, perhaps she could have helped us. Jim allows himself a moment to day dream, what if Harleen Quinzel actually stayed at Arkham and somehow figured out what was wrong with Joker? Maybe, just maybe, Gotham would have one less criminal.

Jim's thoughts continue to wander on the lost soul of Harley Quinn. Imagine, he thinks, if she were a criminal psychologist employed by the GCPD! Her knowledge and ability to anticipate criminals' actions would be invaluable. Maybe, if she had stayed straight, maybe there would be no need for Batman? Shaking his head he ignores that thought, Gotham wouldn't be the same without Batman.

Clicking onto the next batch of files, Jim reviews Harley's association with Poison Ivy. Maybe there is some link with this crime? Ivy does have an affinity for mind control and has had more than her share of men chasing after her. Seems a lot like what happened with Nightwing in this instance.

A knock on his office door interrupts his thoughts on the pending case. His new assistant, a young woman named Carrie opens the door, "Excuse me Commissioner."

"It's OK, what is it Carrie?"

"We've received this package downstairs, it's addressed to Batman, we thought you'd want to see it."

She hands a box colored red and black to him. Gingerly taking it in his hands he examines it from all angles to ensure it's not some sort of trap, intended to go off in his hands. This definitely came from Harley, the colors are her signature. "Thanks, Carrie. I'll be sure to handle this one personally."

Nodding the young woman closes the door behind her, leaving Jim alone with his thoughts once more. His thoughts, and this mystery box. I'd better wait, let Batman open this, he'll be prepared for whatever twisted surprise waits inside. Jim turns around to look at the window and is startled to see two figures standing in front of him. It's Batman and Nightwing.

"You guys really need to stop sneaking in on me like this. My heart you know."

Batman smirks, "If you were that worried about your heart Jim you'd stop smoking."

Suddenly aware that he still had a lit cigarette in his hands, Jim puts it out in the ash tray on his desk, "So, I read your report. It seems Harley is working alone on this one, but you said you suspect she had some help?"

Nodding Batman replies, "She couldn't have mixed up the drug by herself, she's smart, but not that smart."

"Not to mention, whoever made that stuff knew exactly what they were doing," Nightwing cuts in, his voice grave.

Jim says, "Do you think it was Ivy?"

"No, not this time." Batman sounded certain as ever, if not more so.

Nightwing walks around the office a bit and advises, "We suspect The Joker."

"But he's in Arkham, how-"

"Come on Jim, we all know that aside from hunting me down, Joker's next favorite past time is finding ways around the security in Arkham." Batman chides Gordon a bit, I'm surprised he hasn't thought of this yet.

Jim nods slowly, realizing that he was thinking wrong on this. Making a quick glance back at his desk he sees the package he was just given, picking it up he says, "This just came."

Batman regards the red and black box in his hands, "Obviously from Harley, and addressed to me."

"Well, what are you waiting for Batman? Open it up, let's see what she has in there." Nightwing urges him.

"I was going to open it, but I thought better of it, I figured it could be some sort of trap." Jim gulps, unsure of whether or not to let Batman open the box in his office, of all places.

Batman glances at Jim, "Don't worry, there's no trap here." Setting the box down, he opens it slowly, not wanting to be wrong about the trap. The lid flies off as soon as he begins to lift it and a small clown like a jack-in-the-box pops out and laughs, a card attached to it. Batman takes it and reads:

_Dear Bat-brain,_

_ As you've probably figured out by now, I've gone solo! Aren't you happy for me? Anyways, I wanted to give you this little present as a token of our friendship, and as a ways for you to find me at my next caper!_

_ Here's a clue for you: Where does someone go when their cupboards are bare? When the milk is gone? When the fridge is empty?_

_ If you can't figure it out, then I'm truly sorry for you honey. I plan to make a big score, and some new friends in the process! _

_ Your's Truly,_

_ Harley Quinn_

"What's it say Batman?" Nightwing asks, I almost feel like Robin again.

"She plans on robbing Gotham City Grocery."

Jim laughs, "That's it?"

"No," Batman replies dryly, "she also mentions making some new friends. She plans on using her new drug on the innocent people there no doubt."

"So I guess you will be heading there then?"

"Yes." Batman says, motioning at Nighting to come back to the window, time to make the silent exit.

Jim turns his back towards his computer again, reviewing his notes on Harley, "OK, well, we'll keep digging on leads in regards to The Joker. I'll have my men double check Arkham's records to see who's been seeing him lately. Good luck you guys."

Jim turns back around, and of course Batman and Nightwing have already left. "I really wish they'd stop doing that."

Grabbing another cigarette from his pack, Jim lights it up and breathes in the vapors once more. The stress of this job is getting to me. If a criminal doesn't kill me, that will. He returns to reviewing his files, this time bringing up The Joker's file. No surprises here, page upon page of information in regards to his crimes and aliases. If there is one person I wish we could get our hands on for good, it's him.

Jim picks up his phone and dials out, "Hello, patch me into Arkham Asylum, I want a full report on The Joker's recent contacts."

As he waits for his request, Jim stares at the Joker's photo next to Harley's. These two jesters, their time will come. It's only a matter of time before they're caught and we can have a little peace in this city. I just hope nothing happens to Batman on this one.


	4. Chapter 4

"You look marvelous darling," Poison Ivy watches Harley prepare herself for her adventure, not wearing her costume, but street clothes.

"Thanks, do you think I should put on more eye shadow?"

Ivy laughs, "You've got plenty on, you don't want to look like a raccoon do you?"

Harley nods appreciatively, one of the benefits of having a woman as beautiful and dangerous as Ivy around is that you know how to appeal to the simple minds of men. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Harley adjusts her top, the spaghetti strap tube top is perfect, she thinks. There won't be one guy there that'll resist these, she pulls down the neck line of the already low-cut top.

"Easy there girl," Ivy says, "you don't want to give them too much of a peek right away."

"What are you talking about, you prance around nearly naked half the time!"

Ivy shakes her head, "But that's different, you're going to be somewhere with a lot of people, you don't want to make people take too much notice of you. At least, not at first."

Harley sighs, maybe she's right, "By the way, guess who I talked to today!" 

Harley's cheerful tone could only mean one thing, "Joker?" Ivy says with a bit of sourness in her voice. How she can be in love with that lunatic is beyond me.

"You know it!" 

"So what did he want?"

Harley grinned widely, turning to look at Ivy, "He wanted to let me know how proud of me he is! He said that if I can succeed in getting rid of Nightwing, he'll-he'll-" Harley's excitement was bubbling over to the point of incoherence.

"He'll what, Harley?"

"He said he'll marry me!" Harley proclaims as tears of joy begin streaking down her cheeks.

Of all the nonsense, why would he do that to the poor girl, Ivy thinks. "I'm happy for you sweetheart, I really am. But honestly, I think he may just be having some fun with you."

"Correction," Harley replies, "I'll be having some fun with him, if you know what I mean!" Harley winks at her friend.

Rolling her eyes, Ivy says, "Gee, I wonder whatever that is you're talking about. Did he say where he is?"

Harley cocks her eyebrows up, "Well, that is top secret information known only to a select few my dear. Only he and I know where is."

"Fine, keep your secrets then."

Hugging Ivy tightly, Harley makes her way out of her bedroom. Grabbing an apple she plops down on the couch in the living room. Ivy follows and sits next to her. Harley munches her apple a bit, trying to remember all the stages of her plan. First we get to Gotham Grocery, then we set up our samples of the New Joke Bombs Cereal, once our samples are gone we have our little slaves take hostages. Batman and Nightwing arrive, then BOOM! Our trap is sprung and we get Nightwing to have a sample of the cereal. "Almost fool proof," she says aloud.

"What, you're plan?" 

"You know it doll! I think it's one that even Mr. J would be proud of!" The dreamy look of a schoolgirl crosses Harley's face as she thinks about her love once more.

Ivy decides to test out the plan, "OK, so what happens if Batman shows up by himself?"

"If he shows up by himself, then we drug him."

"But how will you get to Nightwing?" 

"We'll tell Batman that Nightwing is out to get me," Harley takes another bite of apple, "you're forgetting, this stuff is potent. It can turn any man into my slave."

Ivy nods, "What happens if you run out of the free samples of your cereal?"

"We won't. We laced about four boxes worth of Nutty Buddies Cereal with my toxin."

OK, so maybe she does know what she's doing, "Who are you targeting with your samples?"

Harley gives Ivy a look, and bends over slightly to show off her cleavage, "Who do you think?"

"You'll certainly get plenty of guys' attention like that."

Harley takes another bite of apple and chews, she really thinks I don't know what I'm doing, does she? She winks at Ivy, "Don't worry, I've got all contingencies accounted for."

"So if Gotham's finest show up, what then?"

Harley laughs, "Come on, since when has a little thing like the police ever stopped me? I have my weapons in my knapsack."

Ivy smiles, "You certainly have put a lot of thought into this. For your sake dear, I hope you do well, I'd hate to see you get carted away to Arkham."

Harley's eyes widen for a moment, Arkham, I hadn't thought about going there again. I spent such a long time there between working with Joker and then as a patient myself. I can't end up there, I know what I'm doing. If things break down, I bust out my gun and party gags and make a break for it. Besides, by the time the police get there, I'll already have a horde of people at my command, and perhaps Nightwing too!

Pulling out her cell phone, Harley begins to dial her friend, Jess Terrance. "Gotta give Jester a call, excuse me for a moment Ivy."

Ivy nods, "Take your time, I've got all day."

Ivy listens to Harley's conversation, "Hiya Jester! Are you ready?...Good, we'll be meeting at Gotham Grocery in about an hour...No! Don't wear your costume, we're going as normal looking ladies. Which reminds me, we're trying to attract guys, wear something slutty...Yeah, that'd be perfect! OK, see you there! Bye love!"

Harley's eyes light up as she ends the call, "It's so nice when a plan starts to come together!"

Ivy smirks, "I know what you mean. It's even better if it's executed with precision and perfection!"

"And that's exactly what's going to happen today."

Ivy reaches over and hugs her friend, "I'm so proud of you dear. Today you'll become a true criminal. You're plan might be a bit silly, but you definitely know what you're doing. If you need me, you know where I'll be."

Shaking her head, Harley says, "Don't worry, I'll be fine! I won't need any backup on this one. I'm fine with this plan. I think I've got all the possible scenarios down. There's no way I'll fail."

"I'm sure you won't," Ivy says, just don't go calling in favors from Joker, you need to do this alone dear. You're so much better without him.

"Besides, if things should take a turn for the worse, I've got Mr. J on speed dial."

Of course she does, Ivy thinks, oh well, the poor girl needs her crush I suppose. "Just be careful."

Harley pushes herself off the couch and walks over to the windows. Staring out at the streets of Gotham below, she twirls one of her pigtails. This will be my day. I'll get Nightwing, Batman will be made a fool of, and I'll finally have my Mr. J. The sun twinkles off the glass of all the buildings, the day is coming to a close, night is when bats fly.

"I have a really good feeling this time. Things are going to work out."

Ivy smiles at Harley's self assured attitude, "Good. Just don't get too ahead of yourself, take everything one step at a time today."

Harley nods, "What is it the head coach of the Gotham City Knights always says?"

"I don't know, you know I don't like sports."

"'One game at a time.' That's what he says! Well, tonight, it's one step at a time for Harley." Smiling widely again, she rushes to grab her knapsack.

"Good luck!" Ivy says as Harley heads for the door, she blows her a kiss.

"Thanks! Keep the TV on, I'm going to be the top story tonight!" Harley winks at Ivy as she turns and leaves. This is going to be one helluva night.


	5. Chapter 5

Tim Drake stood near the entrance to Gotham Grocery. Bruce had sent him here in his normal street clothes to monitor the events that he knew were about to take place. He had already been standing around for nearly fifteen minutes without anything happening before one of the store workers noticed him. Pointing to a sign located near him, Tim read: No Loitering.

Great, just great, he thought to himself. Harley is on the loose and I have work to do, but the people here think I'm just some bum. Tim notices a couple of girls dressed in capris and baby doll tees walk by. Tim's eyes following their every move. Come on Tim, he thinks to himself, can't let your hormones control you. You have a job to do.

A buzz comes from one of his pockets. Pulling out the phone, Tim answers, "Yeah?"

The voice on the other end was that of Bruce Wayne, checking to make sure his son was staying focused on the task at hand. "Tim, how are things going so far?"

"I'd be lying if I said I was having fun watching people. There's been nothing! Well, except these two really cute girls that just walked by, but-"

Bruce sharply cut him off, "Dammit Tim, you can't let yourself get distracted by girls! This is an important assignment. Keep on the look out for Harley, chances are she isn't going to be in costume."

Nodding, Tim replies, "I know, but how am I going to figure out who she is? I've never seen her out of costume before."

Sighing, Bruce shakes his head, teenagers really can drive you nuts. I wonder if this is what it's like to actually have kids of your own, "Listen, I'll send a picture of her to your phone so you can recognize her."

"Great!"

"Tim," Bruce's tone was serious, "I'm warning you, I know that you're sixteen and you have more than just crime fighting on your mind."

Tim was blushing in spite of himself. Of all the people to give me a lecture about women, he thought, Bruce can't even keep a steady girlfriend, well, except Selina, but that's different. "I know, I'm doing my best."

"Just keep it that way. Harley is-well-" Bruce struggles to find the right way to put it, Harley is after all a very beautiful young woman, especially to a teenage boy whose hormones are racing out of control. "Harley is very attractive. I just want you to be on your guard."

Tim smirks to himself, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, _Dad."_

With that, Tim hangs up his phone and waits for the picture. His eyes dart around the store as he begins walking around, trying to at least not look like he's just standing around doing nothing. He notices some of his favorite snacks on the shelf in the cookie aisle. If only I had time, he thinks. Suddenly his phone buzzes again. Flipping it open, he presses a button and a picture fills his screen.

His jaw drops as he gazes at the beautiful woman in the photo. Blond hair arranged in pigtails, blue eyes and pouty lips. Wow, he thinks to himself, Bruce really wasn't lying about how good she looks. His eyes lock at her chest, OK Tim, control yourself, she's not someone you'd ask out on a date after all. She's a psychopath and she dates The Joker of all people. A tap on his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts, turning around he sees the same beautiful face that he was just looking at on his phone. Oh my god, it's her!

"Excuse me young man," Harley says twirling one of her pigtails, "my friend and I are trying to get through to the end of the aisle. We've got a new cereal we're testing out for everyone today."

Motioning to the box in the other young lady's hands, Tim reads the label: New Joke Bombs, The Cereal guaranteed to pack a punch in the morning! "Joke Bombs?"

The other young woman speaks up, her brunette hair also arranged in pigtails, "That's right! This cereal has a secret formula to it, add some milk and BOOM!"

Harley pats Tim's shoulder and says, "Why don't you come and visit us in the cereal aisle in a little bit. We'd love to have you try some of this stuff. We know a young man such as yourself would just do anything for more after having a bite!" Harley chuckles a bit as she and her partner walk down the aisle towards the cereal section of the store.

Tim suddenly realizes his heart is racing. She's gorgeous, he thinks, I don't know if I can do this! He realizes that he is watching her butt as she walks to the opposite end of the aisle he's standing in. Dammit, get a grip! What would Bruce do if he saw you ogling over Harley Quinn? Tim smacks himself in the face to try and help himself snap out of it. OK, we've got a mission to do.

Walking towards the opposite end of the store to produce, he notices some of the costumers in the store talking about something. He stops and pretends to look at some apples while he listens in on their conversation.

"Did you see that little blond that just waltzed in a little while ago?"

"Did I ever! That girl is to die for! Did you get a good look at her friend too?"

"I know! How did we get so lucky to come to the store on a day like this! Two gorgeous ladies handing out free samples."

One of the guys in the group laughs, "I'll take a free sample of something!"

The whole group erupts with laughter. Seriously, Tim thinks to himself, this is not helping. Looking up from the apples he was looking through, he spots the restrooms. I think I'd better go and refresh for a second. Maybe call up Bruce too.

He makes his way as quickly as he can to the bathroom and locks the door behind him. Looking at himself in the mirror he notices that he's sweating a bit. "Come on, Tim," he says, "don't let her looks fool you. She's dangerous, and she wouldn't have a second thought about doing anything to you or any of the other innocent people here today."

Turning on the water he rinses his face off. The cool sensation of the water splashing off his cheeks feels refreshing. He grabs a couple of paper towels and dries his face off. Pulling out his phone, he dials Bruce's number without even realizing it. The phone rings. And rings. And rings. Come on Bruce, pick up! The phone rings once more, then a click, and the familiar voice of Bruce on the other end.

"Tim? What's wrong?"

Tim wasn't sure if that was concern or annoyance in Bruce's voice. No time to worry about it now, he tells him swiftly, "I don't know if I can do this! I just saw her, and-"

Bruce grunts, "And what, Tim?"

"Well, she's even more beautiful than that picture you sent me. I caught myself checking her out. She's wearing some really tight fitting and low cut shirt, I just, I don't know if I'll be able to not get distracted!" Tim was clearly concerned, will Bruce think less of me if I admit I'm not strong enough to do this? Will he think I'm not ready to be on my own yet?

Bruce sighs, of all the times for him to get like this, "Tim, listen, I know what it's like to be your age. It seems like all you can think about is sex. But you know what? Every man goes through that. You just have to figure out how to ignore those impulses and thoughts and stay focused on the job at hand."

Tim nods, "I understand."

"Good." Bruce smiles a bit, sometimes I do think I could make a decent father.

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of embarrassing."

"Sure, what is it?" Bruce says, doing his best to sound fatherly.

Tim looks around nervously, as if someone has somehow made their way into the bathroom with him despite the door being locked. "Does it ever get easier. You know, with women? Do you ever get to the point where you can keep your hormones in check?"

Bruce chuckles a bit despite himself, "To give you a totally honest answer, I'd have to say that it does and it doesn't. You just learn how to deal with it on your own."

"Is that why you and Selina are always-"

Bruce cuts Tim off, "That's not any of your business, Tim! But to be honest with you, it does have something to do with the complicated relationship she and I have."

"OK. I'll just have to keep away from women who dress like cats then!"

"Hey, now that's not fair!" Bruce starts to laugh, at least he's not worrying so much about it now.

Tim laughs as well, "I guess I should get going though. I have a crazy clown to keep an eye on don't I?"

"You certainly do. Good luck, Tim. Remember, contact me no later than seven this evening."

Tim nods, "I definitely will let you know well before then. Good bye! Oh, and Bruce, thanks."

Bruce smiles again, this is definitely what it feels like to be a father, "You're welcome. Bye!"

Hanging up the phone with Tim, Bruce sits back for a moment, watching the monitors above his Batcomputer. He may be young and going through a tough time, but Tim is one terrific kid. I'm really going to miss him when he grows up completely. Bruce scratches his chin, then again, Dick never really left. We just have our different paths.

At that moment, Dick walks up to the computer and sits down next to Bruce. Looking at the monitors he says, "That was Tim?"

Bruce responds, "Yeah, he was having some issues with the assignment I gave him."

Nodding, Dick says, "Let me guess, he was having trouble not getting attracted to Harley?" 

"You know him as well as I do, Dick. The poor boy is sixteen years old. That's a rough time for any young man."

Finishing Bruce's thought, Dick continues, "Especially when you're fighting crime and the person you're after happens to be a beautiful young woman."

"Exactly!" Bruce and Dick both laugh, remembering back to when they were Batman and Robin. Robin had gone through similar growing pains. Just a natural part of growing up, Dick thinks to himself.

Bruce leans back in his chair, keeping an eye on the security feeds from Gotham Grocery, "Although, I do have to admit that I'm beginning to second guess sending Tim out on this job. He may not be able to control himself, especially if he ends up getting hit with the toxin."

Dick tries his best to reassure Bruce, "Don't worry he'll be fine, he's more strong willed than either of us I think."

Bruce nods. Perhaps Dick is right. "We just need to be on guard. Anything can happen from here on out."

Bruce's eyes fix on one of the monitors as he notices Tim step into view. "Looks like he's making his move." Bruce watches as Tim walks up to Harley's display of samples. A brief conversation takes place before he tries one of the pieces of cereal. A strange look comes over Tim's face as he chews the small bit of cereal he was provided. Suddenly, another young man walks up to Harley and says something, Bruce and Dick watch in shock as Tim lunges at him and lands a punch square on his jaw.

"Bruce," Dick breaks the silence, "Something tells me that wasn't supposed to happen."

Bruce nods gravely, "No. We'd better get ready, I have a feeling we have no time to lose now."


End file.
